Seven Deadly Fetishes
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: When Merlin is away for 7 days what will Arthur do? No sex, no cuddles, and no bedtime company. Looks like Arthur will have to find new and exciting ways to please his ever bulging trousers, some of which he didn't even know he'd enjoy…
1. Arthur

**When Merlin is away for 7 days what will Arthur do? No sex, no cuddles, and no bedtime company. Looks like Arthur will have to find new and exciting ways to please his ever bulging trousers, some of which he didn't even know he'd enjoy…**

* * *

Arthur lazily waved away the love of his life, saddened by his lover's brief departure from Camelot, it would only be a week's trip to a neighbouring kingdom, but to Arthur it would feel like a lifetime, though Arthur was pleased with the so called "going away blowjob" that he'd received not 20 minutes ago.

Arthur slumped onto his feathered bed and sulked, knowing the next week would be a lonely and uneventful one. Arthur knew he'd also be very sexually frustrated for the next week, without a lover, he would have no release, even now he could already feel his trousers tighten and palms sweat as his thriving cock wanted to spring to life.

"This is going to be a long week". Arthur thought as hastily began to unzip his trousers.


	2. Weapons

Arthur had lost Merlin for few hours but it was already getting to him pretty bad.

He'd been training all afternoon to try and take his mind off things but it just wasn't working. Fighting and swordplay wasn't enough to stop Arthur from having sexual thoughts in his head, thinking about Merlin's body, smooth round ass cheeks and that tight, pucker hole oozing liquid, begging to be played with.

By the time Arthur had finished with the knights and replaced all the equipment back in the armoury he was pretty damn hard. Arthur knew he'd have to seek release soon and it would have to be in here, after all, the king of Camelot cannot be seen skulking through the castle trying to hide his erection. He was 15 anymore.

Arthur quickly locked the door to the armoury and began to strip off his armour and sweaty clothing. As he finally peeled off the last items he stood there, a very sweaty, horny Arthur. He caught his reflection in a mirror placed on the opposite side of the room; he ogled his reflection in admiration, gazing at his stone like abs and giant arms, his tree trunk thighs and slight dusting of hair that coated his body. Arthur fingered through his pubic hair, feeling the soft curls dance through his callused fingers, Arthur had always been hairy, he'd been growing hair on his body since he was 12, Uther had always told him it was a sign he would be a fierce and rugged warrior. Arthur eventually let his gaze slip downwards to his pulsing cock; Arthur knew it was big, bigger than any of the knights; Arthur had once measured it with a ruler he had stolen from Gaius, only to find his member reached a whopping 11 inches in length. Arthur smirked at that thought, Arthur knew size didn't matter, but it was nice seeing the look on Gwaine' face every time he caught a glimpse of Arthur's monster cock along with the muffled whispers of "look at the size of it". Arthur had even gotten hard once in front of all the boys, just to show off how big he could really get, standing in the room with 20 pairs of eyes gazing at his member, Arthur was used to attention though.

By now Arthur was gently stroking his rock hard cock. He fingered the tip lightly and drew his hand away to see a long line of precum stick to his finger, which Arthur seductively lapped up off his finger with a hum of pleasure. Arthur gripped his cock, the thick piece of flesh burning with lust and heat, his balls hanging low and moving as he swayed. Arthur's other hand gliding over his abs, feeling them flex as he brought the foreskin on his giant dick back and forth with slow strokes. Arthur tilted his head back and moaned deep as he caressed his purple bellend and juggled his low hanging balls, chest heaving and his legs nearly giving way.

Arthur's legs began to wobble so he knew he'd have to sit down, he staggered over to a wooden bench and placed himself down with his legs spread out wide and his cock pointing upwards from his hips. As Arthur's eyes shifted he was drawn to a mace that sat on the bench opposite him, Arthur must have missed this one when he was putting the equipment away. He stood up to put it away when he noticed the handle in his grip, it felt just like Merlin's cock. The mace was only small, the handle was wooden and quite long, but nothing compared to Arthur's member. As Arthur held the handle he could only think of Merlin and that beautiful white cock, dusted with jet black hair and a bright pink head that glistened when erect. Arthur's mouth filled with saliva, a drip falling from his mouth and landing on his slippery bellend, Arthur gazed at the handle and brought it up slowly to his mouth. Running his long tongue along the polished handle and eventually deep throating it when he got to the end, Arthur moaned in delight as he mimicked sucking on Merlin's hard cock. Arthur bobbed his head up and down on the handle, getting more and more lustful by the second, with a pop he removed himself from the handle and go onto the floor, his back lying against the cold stone, as he began to line the handle up with his pulsating ass hole. Arthur slowly sank down onto the wet handle and cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of what felt like Merlin entering him. Arthur gripped the mace and pushed it in and out of his hole, his legs spread and his cock dripping with precum, Arthur fucked himself faster and faster, crying out with joy ass hole began to stretch to accommodate the handle. Drips of Arthur's saliva from the handle ran down his ass as Arthur got onto his feet and squatted over the mace, Arthur sank down onto the handle in one go and began to ride the handle just as he would do with Merlin. Arthur loved to ride Merlin as Merlin would often call him names like "slut" and make him feel dirty, Arthur rode the handle and dominated his cock with his hands and he could feel his climax coming. As Arthur sank down onto the handle one more time and let it sit in his ass deep he screamed as his cock pulsed strip and strip of hot white cum all over his abs, cock and hands.

Arthur knelt on the stone floor, the handle firmly in his ass and cum dripping down his sweaty body, Arthur collected the cum from his hands and licked it up eagerly, doing this several times, Arthur eventually cleaned himself off and began to remove the handle. Arthur could feel spit running from his hole as he hastily dressed himself and began to return to his chambers to bathe. But before he left Arthur quickly picked up the mace and brought it with him, smiling to himself as he thought in his head, "I am definitely doing that again".


	3. Food

Arthur lounged in the large dining hall of the castle, in front of him a table stood with food as far as the eye could see.

Arthur sucked on a grape, he was bored and he couldn't take it being away from Merlin. His cock was constantly erect, just waiting to fuck and receive pleasure. Arthur was about to finish his plate when he looked over and noticed a fruit that looked rather unusual, he looked at it briefly before walking over to it and picking it up. It wasn't big, but just fit into his palm, Arthur recalled someone calling it a grapefruit, it looked rather exotic, and quite appetising, Arthur was about to take a bite when he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Arthur noticed a contraption he remembered was used to hollow fruits like this out; they called it a "baller". Arthur grinned and looked around to make sure he was alone before he quickly grabbed the baller and began to hollow out the grapefruit and went giddy with what he was about to do. Once Arthur had hollowed out a tube like shape within the grapefruit and placed it back on the table and quickly unzipping his breeches and releasing his throbbing hard on.

Arthur's royal cock stood proudly out of his trousers, the cool evening air circling his leaking bell end, Arthur looked down and picked up the grapefruit before slowly placing his cock into the hollowed out fruit. Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the fruit engulfed his erection and surrounded it, causing the pleasure sensors in Arthur's cock to go insane. Arthur slowly began to thrust in and out of the grapefruit, treating it like a wet, wanting ass hole, jerking his hips and biting his lip and he could feel his dick throbbing with pleasure.

Arthur picked up his pace and was by this point fucking the grapefruit like it was a two penny whore. Faster and faster Arthur began to moan and uncontrollably blink his eyes, unable to keep himself composed as he could feel his orgasm building. A slurping sound filled the dining hall as Arthur's precum filled the grapefruit and acted as lube for Arthur's filthy deed. His smooth, large ball sack slapped the underside of the fruit as Arthur fucked his dinner, the kinky act made Arthur feel so dirty yet so hot.

"Oh fuck, yes, fuck, oh god yes." Arthur chanted as he grabbed the fruit and began thrusting violently, each thrust made him harder and harder.

Arthur placed the fruit back onto the table and pounded it like it was a juicy ass, owning it and making sure he still felt so dominating like he always did. With one final thrust and roar from the king, he shot a thick, creamy load into the grapefruit and shook and he emptied his ball sack.

Arthur slipped the grapefruit off of his limp cock and admired his handy work. The fruit filled with his royal cum, his dick covered in fruit and his seed, Arthur smiled and ran a finger along his cock before placing it in his mouth.

"Mmmm delicious." He beamed.


	4. Archie

Archie was Arthur's blonde Labrador, he was Arthur's best friend and loyal companion and Arthur loved him more than any other of the royal pets.

Since it was his day off Arthur had decided to spend it in his room with Archie, and like Archie Arthur didn't bother wearing clothes, why would he, no one would bother coming in. Arthur had been admiring his body in the mirror like he always did, he was proud of his body after all, when he noticed Archie next to him, looking up at him, Arthur looked down and laughed, someone was hungry.

Arthur looked around his room and hunted for the dog food; he eventually found it along with Archie's dog bowl and prepared his food for his friend. Arthur was preparing the bowl on his bed when he noticed he was moving, he looked around and saw Archie was humping his leg. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around and tried to get the dog off of him.

"Archie get off, my leg isn't a female dog, Archie stop." Arthur tried to push Archie back when the dog jumped up at the king and pushed Arthur back onto the bed.

Arthur froze when he realised what he'd just sat on, Arthur slowly stood up and looked behind him, and confirmed his fear, he had sat in the dog food.

"Oh for goodness sake." Arthur huffed, standing there, hands on hips, dog food covering his round, firm ass, Arthur shuffled around to the front of the bed and got onto his hands and knees and looked for a cloth of something to clean himself off.

Arthur was on all fours, ass in the air, looking for a cloth when he suddenly froze, eyes wide open, breathing halted as he experienced the strangest feeling in his life. Archie, his loyal companion since he was 15, was now licking the dog food off of his ass hole. Arthur couldn't move from the shock of what was happening, Arthur was about to move quickly when he stopped, as Archie long wet tongue lapped enthusiastically at Arthur's ass hole, he automatically rolled his eyes into his skull and let out a throaty moan.

"Oh yes." Arthur moaned, he felt so ashamed and aroused at the same time. Arthur, the king of Camelot, was being rimmed by a dog.

Arthur couldn't deny he loved the feeling, Archie lapped and lapped at Arthur's wet hole, making the king turn to jelly and his cock leak with precum. Arthur moaned like a whore, Arthur's thick arms supported him up as he arched his back to give Archie better access to his wanting ass. Arthur then put one hand onto his bed for support as his other slid down to his aching cock and began to beat his rod with rapid pace. Arthur moaned, almost screamed at the pleasure that jolted through his body again and again as he was practically gushing precum, the sweat on his forehead made his hair stick to his skin, and his hole was leaking from the pleasure.

Arthur screamed the word "fuck" for a solid 10 seconds before he shot his load all over his bedroom floor, thick ropes of jizz scattered his floor from his plump bell end, cuming constantly before his body was spent and he collapsed on the floor, Archie, now finishing his dinner, simply walked back to his basket. Archie lay on his back, grinning ear to ear, his room stinking of sweat and cum, knowing this would be one of his dirty little pleasures in life.


	5. Company

Arthur walked in from a busy council meeting, he'd been stuck there all day talking about territories and outlining villages, it was important stuff but it did drag on.

Arthur slumped onto a chair in his room, and laid back and closed his eyes, huffing with relief and that he was finally free. Merlin's absence was still affecting Arthur unbelievably, he was missing his soul mate like never before, his cock was constantly erect, god he needed sex so bad. Arthur slumped further into his chair and let his hands wonder down his body, gliding over his bulge, Arthur so desperately needed this release.

Still wearing his crown and robes, Arthur slowly freed his cock from the confines of his breeches and began to stroke himself hard; he huffed as he thumbed the head of his prick and toyed with the precum that beaded on his tip. Arthur continued to stroke his cock until he shot his head up and froze at what he saw, Jeremy, the messenger boy, standing in front of him, mouth open, trousers leaving very little to the imagination as they were very noticeably tented at the crotch.

Arthur's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish, unable to gather any words, his cock twitching in his palm. Arthur quickly gained his composure, not removing his penis from sight and calmly spoke to the boy.

"Can I help you?" Arthur muttered, his voice slightly hoarse from the pleasure he had been giving himself.

"Uh, I uh, um, I have a message for you your highness." The poor boy stuttered, not knowing where to look, and trying to hide the bulge in his trousers.

"Well as you can see I'm rather pre occupied." Arthur said sternly. He soon regretted his tone; after all, it was his own fault for not locking his door.

Arthur's face softened as he stood, his cock jolting from his body. Arthur placed his hands on his hips and smirked at the boy, inwardly laughing at the shyness and innocence of the young boy before him.

"It's ok, you don't have to be shy, we all have one and we all play with them." Arthur laughed, obviously talking about cocks.

The boy huffed a small laugh, nodding in agreement, he couldn't have been older than 15, a handsome boy, hair similar to Arthur's, big brown eyes and a crooked smile that Arthur thought hid a mischievous personality.

"You look like you could do with a wank yourself." Arthur quipped before gesturing to the boy's tented trousers, the tip moist with precum.

The boy looked down and blushed, not realising his arousal was so obvious to the king. The young messenger was about to try and explain himself when Arthur began to remove his clothes, slipping off his crown and robes, along with everything else until he stood before the young blonde, naked, muscles bulging, cock rippling and hard, begging to be touched. Arthur smirked further and began to tease his cock slightly, keeping eye contact with Jeremy.

"W-would you like me to leave you alone your majesty?" Jeremy mumbled, unsure of where to look.

"You could, or you could join me if you wish in relieving our cocks." Arthur smiled, trying to comfort and ease the poor kid.

"Sure!" Jeremy beamed, a tad too enthusiastic, he quickly noticed his tone and tried to compose himself.

"Excellent." Arthur smiled. He wondered over to the bed, giving Jeremy a view of his plump, toned ass as he climbed onto the four poster bed and relaxed into the covering of furs.

Jeremy quickly removed his clothing, eventually letting his teenage penis spring from its confides, Arthur kept his eyes fixed on Jeremy's cock, eyes going black with lust as the handsome boy quickly hoped onto the bed next to the king and attempted to try and get comfy.

"Relax, you don't have to be nervous, you ever done anything like this before?" Arthur asked, trying to get the boy to loosen up.

"N-no, not like this." The young boy answered.

Jeremy looked at Arthur's long, thick cock and then turned to his own. The young boy slowly stroked his member and moaned under his breath, Arthur, seeing the amazing sceptical before him, joined in and copied Jeremy's actions. The two blondes melted into the bed as they played with their hard cocks, both of them moaning and occasionally meeting each other's gazes and smiling. Arthur ran his free hand down over his chizzled body, first over his bulging pecs, teasing his nipples before coaxing his washboard abs, the whole time being watched by a very horny and writhing 15 year old messenger boy.

"You like watching your king masturbate boy?" Arthur teased, huffing as his cock began leaking, getting aroused by being watched whilst he touched himself.

"Oh god yes sire, your cock is so big, c-can I touch it?" The young boy looked up at Arthur with his big blue eyes and smiled so innocently, despite the fact he was holding his hard cock.

"Well, I don't see why not, just make sure you keep this between us." Arthur smiled before he released his cock and allowed Jeremy's smaller hand wrap around his thick shaft.

Arthur tried not to moan too loudly as the young boy began to wank his royal cock. Arthur smirked and began chanting "oh yes" as he young boy began to pick up his pace, faster and faster Arthur started thrusting his hips, making the pleasure in his body get more and more intense. Arthur let his hand wonder of to the young man next to him and grasp his shaft, letting the boy drip his precum over Arthur's fingers. The two blondes beat the other man's cock faster and harder, both of them moaning and begging for release. Before they knew it, the two of them were shooting thick loads of cum all over their bodies, covering the other person's hands in their warm seed. Arthur removed his hand and brought it to his face before lapping up the jizz on his hand, senses in over drive at the smell and taste he was experiencing. Jeremy, seeing his, copied the king's actions and felt the same amazing feeling, eyes rolling into his skull at the taste of royal cum.

"Mmmm your cum is so tasty, thanks for that your highness." Jeremy beamed, grinning and panting towards the king.

"Please, call me Arthur." The blonde smiled, ruffling the young boy's hair.


	6. Spanking

Leon had been one of Arthur's closest friends his entire life. They had always done everything together, their fathers had been the same, and now they were inseparable.

Arthur had always admired Leon, he was so loyal, so brave, and he wasn't bad looking. Merlin knew of Arthur's soft spot for the head knight, but had let it slide as he knew how close the two men were to each other. The two boys had always dated and had relationships, but it never stopped them from experimenting and having a odd bunk up now and again, ever since they were young and had began discovering their bodies, Arthur and Leon enjoyed in pleasuring each other in fun and naughty ways.

The two had retired to Arthur's room for the evening, Leon deciding to keep Arthur company as he knew the king had felt rather lonely with Merlin being away for a while. The two had begun to indulge in one of their favourite pass times, strip poker, it was only a cheeky bit of fun, but they were bored and alone so they thought why not. Leon sat in one chair, wearing all but his shirt and a single shoe, where as Arthur sat there in nothing but his underpants, trying not to blush. Arthur had just folded his last hand, and huffed as Leon began to roar with laughter and give Arthur a devilish smirk.

"Come on then princess, you know what has to be done." Leon sat back in his chair and glanced over Arthur's bulge, knowing it was about to spring from its "cage" as Arthur often referred to his undies.

Arthur grinned and did what he was told and stood up before removing his underwear, revealing to his best friend his rather large member, earning a howl of applause from the knight. Arthur placed his hands on his sides and smiled, then playfully wiggled his hips, causing his cock to shake.

"Well looks like I've won, now come over here and give me my prize my lord." Leon grinned, summoning Arthur with his hand.

"Why yes your majesty, what is it you desire?" Arthur mockingly succumbing to Leon's pretend power, now standing before his sitting friend, a rough hand sliding up his thigh and gripping his right ass cheek.

"I desire your fine ass my love." Leon smirked, smacking Arthur's ass, causing the king to moan in pleasure, and his penis to suddenly become erect in front of Leon, the musty scent of precum filling both their nostrils.

"Mmmf, yes your majesty." Arthur proceeded to turn around and get on all fours, his round ass pointing towards a very horny Leon.

Leon stood from his chair and removed what little clothing he had left on, before getting on his knees behind Arthur and filling his hands with Arthur's ass cheeks. Arthur giggled and wiggled his ass, prompting Leon to give it a firm smack, Leon read Arthur's mind as the knight smacked Arthur's ass continuously, firm and hard with each hit, causing the king to moan in ecstasy. Leon spanked Arthur over and over; the blonde's cock grew wetter and his ass cheeks redder, Arthur felt so horny he could barely contain himself.

"Oh sire I'm so naughty, my ass needs punishing, harder, faster." Arthur whined, Leon smacked his ass and spread Arthur's cheeks, earning a perfect view of Arthur's tight, wet hole.

Leon's finger traced over Arthur's entrance, Arthur purred and pushed his round ass onto Leon's finger, fucking himself and making Leon's cock grow equally as hard.

Leon grasped his hard shaft and slowly placed the head on Arthur's hole, Arthur and Leon both moaned in pleasure as Leon slid into Arthur ass, sinking balls deep into the king, each inch making Arthur's body twitch and shudder. Arthur arched his muscular back and shoved his ass into Leon's hips, trying to get Leon's cock even deeper into his body. Leon cottoned on to Arthur's eagerness and laughed.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." Leon smiled as Arthur grinned, knowing he was about to get fucked like the little whore he was.

Leon's cock thrusted in and out of Arthur's round ass, slamming into him faster and faster, balls slapping against each other, Arthur moaned loudly as he could feel Leon poking his prostate with the tip of his penis. Arthur thrust his ass closer to Leon's hips helping Leon to get deeper into his royal backside, Arthur gasped and shouted with every pump needing to be filled with Leon's cum. Arthur jolted as Leon continued spanking Arthur's round cheeks as he fucked the blonde's ass as hard as he could, the loud slapping sound making both the men extremely horny.

"Spank me harder Leon, harder." Arthur screamed, feeling the precum drip from his cock.

Leon grunted and fucked Arthur harder and abused his ass cheeks, the two continued fucking hard and fast until Arthur's orgasm began to build, Arthur screamed and shot a thick load onto his bed sheets, his hole clenching around Leon's shaft, Leon shouted and came deep inside Arthur's ass, thrusting until he had emptied inside the King.

The two lay entangled on the bed, panting, Arthur's ass sore and leaking cum, the two both looked at each other and smiled before kissing, their friendship had only grown stronger.


End file.
